Angel Eyes
by NatalinaFanForever
Summary: She's my only love. Always has been, always will be. Each time I see her with another guy, my heart breaks off another piece. But no matter how upset I get, or how much trouble I get in, I'll always love those angel eyes.


**A/N-I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND! If I did they would've finished the season... **

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so, I heard this song on the radio and thought of a cute oneshot. I worked REALLY hard on this so I hope you like it! This oneshot is from Nat's point of view, by the way. **

**I changed or erased some of the lyrics in the song however, because some of it's not appropriate for this type of story. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANGEL EYES BY LOVE THEFT! **

**(: Enjoy!**

* * *

_She starts dancing when the stars come out_  
_She ain't your typical preacher's daughter_  
_She'll leave you dreamin' yeah there ain't no doubt_

The band was invited to a **_huge_** party at a club one weekend. Of course, our parents (yes, even my dad) only let us go because it was summer, and they trusted us. My dad had warned me to keep a close eye on Alex, because he was only 11 at the time. (It wasn't an adult club, but just a big name club in New York.) We walked around on the "red carpet", talked to some press and paparazzi, took pictures...the usual. Through it all the flashing lights, screaming photographers and fans, the guys and I just walked through, laughing and joking. I _was _keeping an eye on Alex, just like I promised, but my mind keep thinking back to her. I would glance at her, when I was supposed to be keeping all my attention on the interviewer talking to me about upcoming albums, songs, singles, signings, or events. I took a few pictures with Alex, always keeping my hand on his shoulder, and then glanced around to find her.

After we made it through the craziness of the outside, we finally entered the club. The guys and I immediately went to find food, and I momentarily forgot about her. We scarfed down all the fancy finger foods we could get our hands on without seeming to sloppy.

Qaasim ended up flirting with a girl, like he usually does.

Thomas and David were _trying _but not exactly succeeding in picking up a few girls of their own.

Alex wanted so much follow in their footsteps, but I grabbed his shoulder and steered him around towards Cooper, who was probably going to be the most responsible of us all tonight. Cooper was sitting at one of the tables, probably making small talk with whoever was near him. He was mature like that.

"Could you keep an eye on Alex for a little bit for me, Coop?" I asked, trying to talk over the noise of the club.

Cooper nodded. "Sure, but why?"

"I need to find Rosalina, I lost her when we walked in."

He nodded again, and began talking to Alex, who was still bummed that I made him stick with Cooper.

I weaved through the crowd, searching for her. I knew she had to be here somewhere, she wouldn't have left without us. I spotted a crowd of girls talking and laughing, and didn't see her there. Finally, I see her surrounded by a bunch of guys who are _way _older then all of us, and probably half out of it. Before I approach them, I wait for her to catch my gaze. When she does, I can tell she's uncomfortable. As I make my way toward them, I can hear what the guys are saying.

"Who would leave you here alone?"

"You know, you shouldn't be here by yourself. I could take you back to my place."

I pushed my way through them, trying to be polite but all at once telling them to back off. Once I reached her she gave a weak smile and automatically took my hand. The guys around us either looked confusedly at her or glared at me as I pulled her back towards Cooper's table.

"Thank you," She said quietly.

I nodded and smiled at her.

Suddenly one of her favorite songs came on, and her face lit up. "Oh this is my favorite song! Come dance with me," She shouted, pulling me out towards the dance floor.

"Rosie," I groaned. "You know I hate to dance."

"C'mon, Nat. It'll be fun." She, of course, started dancing whether I was going to dance or not.

I could see the guys sitting at the table at the edge of the dance floor, laughing and making stupid faces at me.

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_  
_Got a rebel heart a country mile wide_  
_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_A little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

It was 10:44 p.m.

I knew we shouldn't be out right now.

I just knew it.

I knew that my dad would give me that disappointed look when we got home. I knew David's mom would most likely yell at him, and tell him that he couldn't so much as breath on his video games when he got home. I knew Thomas's parents would yell at him, say he's grounded, and then as _real _punishment, embarrass him for two months. I knew Qaasim's mom would yell at him, and tell him that he had to baby-sit his brother for the next two months without getting paid and without excuses. But most of all, I know Rosalina's dad, would ground her, tell her she was forbidden to hang out with us _ever _again on the weekends, besides band practice, and make sure that for a week, she'd go to school, maybe band practice, then come straight home and stay in her room.

All of us knew it. We knew the consequences of being out this late, even on a Friday.

I just wish this wasn't happening now. I wish Rosalina would've come to her senses sooner, so that we weren't walking down the deserted streets of New York, at fifteen minutes till 11 p.m.

But Rosalina had convinced all of us, (except Alex and Cooper who stayed home for different reasons) to go with her to Patrice's party. We'd been invited, but the guys and I...didn't exactly want to go.

I mean, it was Patrice.

Who would want to go?

It turned out though, that probably over half of Amigos High School was there. My immediate thought was what her parents thought of this, but whatever.

The guys and I had followed Rosalina around like lost puppies. We knew what we could do, and _what _to do at a party, but, the truth was, we didn't know anyone there. There was only two possible reasons why we were actually invited.

1.) Rosalina told Patrice she wouldn't come unless we were invited.

2.) We were a famous band who could give Patrice a little more popularity.

I'm leaning towards the second reason.

We silently agreed that around 9:30, if she hadn't said something already, that we would remind Rosalina about our curfews. We did, and she told us:

"You guys, just relax. Try to have some fun."

"Uh, Rosalina, we're only fourteen. Half these people are like, sixteen or older," David had said.

"And you and Thomas _haven't ever _tried to pick up a girl a few years older then you?" She'd asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

David looked embarrassed and gave up.

"Rosalina," I'd said sternly. "It's nine-thirty and we promised our parents we'd be home by ten."

"Don't worry, we'll be home by ten."

This time, Qaasim had spoken up. "You do realize, we're _walking _home, right?"

She'd nodded and turned back to the girls she'd been previously talking to.

Which now brings us to our current situation. We were walking down the street towards my apartment. David, Thomas, and Qaasim had all already turned down their separate streets leading to their apartment or house. It was just me and Rosalina now.

I glanced down at my phone. 10:57 p.m. I groaned. "My dad is gonna kill me."

"I don't think he will. He's not that kind of guy._ My _dad, he'll kill me."

"I'm still gonna get in trouble whether he kills me or not," I mumbled.

She sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry."

I looked at her as we walked, and she looked at me. Her brown eyes were filled with nothing but guilt and regret. "It's fine, Rosie. I know you didn't mean to." Whenever she looks at me like that, I go all softy. I can't help it.

"Yeah, but you guys told me and I ignored you."

I looked down at my feet again. "I know."

She looked down too.

"But hey," I said, and she looked at me. "If anything, at least we'll all be grounded."

She laughed.

_Saturday night she's rockin' out by the bonfire_  
_Flirting from that tail gate and crankin' up the dial_  
_Come Sunday mornin' she'll be singing with the choir_  
_Drivin' me crazy with that kiss me smile_

This time, we were invited to a bonfire. But unlike the other times, it was just her and me. I knew a few people my age, (God that makes me sound so stupid.) so I left her alone to hang out with the freshman girls while I met up with some of the kids from my grade. I lost track of time, and after at least two hours of being apart, I realized that I probably should go find her. After searching the house, I walked out the back door, to the big open field of a backyard. The only _real _light was the one coming from the hallway inside the house, which didn't even reach that far, and the bonfire's warm light. I scanned the yard for her, almost expecting to see her either sitting alone, or talking to another girl. But no.

She was talking to someone all right.

A few trucks and cars were parked in the field, trunks open, with people sitting and talking.

_She _was sitting on the edge of one pickup truck, farthest away from the house.

What was she doing, you ask? Sitting and _giggling _at some guy.

Have you ever felt this aching feeling in your chest? Like someone just reached in, and tore your heart to shreds? Yeah, that's why I'm feeling right about now.

The guy looked kinda like that one guy she went to the prom with. Wade Killgallen or as Alex liked to call him, "Yellow Stripes." I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Should I walk up to her and ask her about leaving, like I intended to? Or should I go up, act like her own father, pull her away from the boy and demand to go home? Just as she turned her head to look at me, a boy from my class walked up to me, and started talking. I acted like it was nothing, but could see out of the corner of my eye she was staring at me. After talking for a few minutes with the kid, I walked away towards the truck she was sitting in. I decided it was best if she didn't notice me, so I tried to hide behind a few other ones. I was almost right next to the truck, when she turned her head, I ducked behind the closest car to me.

"What is it?" Yellow Stripes boy asked.

"I-I...um...I thought I saw..."

"What?"

"I thought I saw Nat," She mumbled.

"Nat? What kind of name is that?"

So, I've decided I _really _don't like this guy.

"It's a great name. It's short for Nathaniel," She defended.

I groaned quietly. Way to make me sound cool, Rosie.

"Anyway, why are you worried about him? He's just some stupid eighth grader," Yellow Stripes boy said.

"He's not some stupid eighth grader, he's..."

"He's what?"

"He's a much better guy then you."

At this comment, I stood up from my crouched position behind the car, and walked past the truck acting as if I'd heard nothing at all.

"Nat, wait up!" She called.

I turned around just in time to see her jump off the edge of the truck and jog over to me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I glanced at Yellow Stripes boy, pretending he was a complete stranger.

"Let's get out of here," She said.

I nodded. "I'll call Jesse."

We leave, and it's already ten o'clock. Even if it's not late to most people, it's late to us. The next morning though, Jesse dragged Alex and I up for church (don't ask why, it's part of her idea to become 'more responsible') so when we get there, she's sitting in the choir already, like she usually does on Sundays. While the priest talks about today's readings, I catch her gaze and she gives me a smile that makes me so happy, I just wish she was my own girlfriend. I hated seeing her with other guys. It practically killed me.

_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes_  
_She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_  
_Got a rebel heart a country mile wide_  
_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

_And I can't stop wonderin' what it would feel like, to hold her all night_  
_She's got that something, that innocence, she must be heaven sent_

Ever since I was nine and she was eleven, in other words, the day I met her, I've been in love with her. At first, meeting Josh's step-sister was no big deal. But then, after I met her, every time I knew I would see her, I made it a big deal. I curse myself for using that stupid, embarrassing English accent around her. I couldn't help it then. Then she was in the 'Crazy Car' music video. The producers and the director thought it'd be a good idea to have a girl in the music video. They said it would add a new level to our fan base. I thought it was a nice thing to do too. You know, have her in the music video. She was my friend, the band's friend.

Then came the director's idea.

"Why don't we have the girl riding the four-wheeler, and then Nat can sit behind her."

I stood nervously at the amusement park we were shooting at, suddenly feeling a lot more shy then usual.

"Ooh, Nat can sit with his girlfriend," Thomas teased.

"Shut up, Thomas," I said angrily.

She caught my eye, and smiled at me. She was standing across the way from me, in her pink top and black and white checkered skirt.

I gave her my nervous smile, pretending nothing was wrong.

So we followed the director's orders and got on the four-wheeler.

The director stood in front of us, looking us over.

I prayed that he'd hurry up, because I was becoming anxious.

"Put your hands on her hips," He instructed.

My eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You know, just as if you were really riding it."

I could see her slightly blushing and I wondered if I was too. I cautiously followed the director's instructions, and I could feel the palms of my hands getting all sweaty. I hope she didn't feel that.

We filmed the scene, and took what felt like forever, and when we finally finished the both of us got off the four-wheeler, and she turned to me with a smile that made my heart thump faster. "Thanks for having me on the music video. It's really fun."

I smiled and told her it was nothing, and I thought it was fun too.

_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_  
_Got a rebel heart a country mile wide_  
_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_

Believe it or not, she's usually the one to convince all of us to do things we'd normally wouldn't. Yeah, she's responsible and the oldest but that doesn't mean she can't be the rebel of the band. We all thought that would be Alex's thing, but until he grows up, she's got that place reserved.

But no matter how rebel she seems, she'll always be my one and only never ending love. I wish so much that when I was nine that when she kissed me on the cheek, that it'd mean something. But she's stressed so much that she's two years older, and does **_not_** like me. I always said I didn't like her either because, how stupid and desperate would I sound if I liked her but she didn't like me? Even though, that was the case, I wasn't going to say it out loud.

Then one day, and boy do I hate that day, we got into a fight.

Not just any fight.

One of the worst fights we've ever had.

"You just don't get it! Your only fourteen, you don't understand it!" She screamed at me.

"What do you mean I don't understand? Yellow -I mean, er, Liam cheated on you!" Liam, aka Yellow Stripes boy, was the reason we were fighting. Yes, I know, at the bonfire she ditched him, but then one day, he came up to her at school and "he was just _so _sweet" that they got together.

"He apologized!"

"So what? He could apologize all he wants to! Does that mean he still cheated on you? Yeah, it does! Does that mean he won't do it again? No!"

She was already in tears by now. It killed me to see her this upset too, but she was being ridiculous. "Nat...I love him."

And that was it for me. "Fine! Fine then, leave! Go back to your stupid cheater of a boyfriend, see if I care! But when he breaks your heart again, don't expect me to come and pick up the pieces!" I yelled.

She flinched at my words, as more tears streamed down her face, but she didn't say anything.

I turned around and stormed from the hallway we were fighting in, back into my apartment. I didn't talk to her, or to anyone else for the rest of the evening. I was so angry, yet upset and broken, that I didn't know what to do with myself. All I wanted was to talk to her, to make up, to say I was sorry, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Then, after dinner, when the sun was just beginning to go down, I went for a walk. I was walking past the park as memories came flooding back to me. Days spent with the band, with her, with Alex, goofing off, being kids, and having fun. I stopped right next to a bench, one that just so happened to hold the memory, of her and I sitting back and watching the stars late one night.

I had a sudden urge to look up and I saw her walking towards me. She didn't seem to notice me, or that it _was _me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and thought about whether or not to say something. Then, as if fate decided for me, she looked up and began walking towards me. I walked towards her and the minute we were close enough, I pulled her into a hug. My advantage in height helped me on this one. I could feel my shirt getting wet with her tears, but I didn't care. Right now, all I wanted was to apologize, to tell her how stupid I was, how wrong I was, how she was right, and how I didn't listen. None of it came out though. It just came out as three simple words.

"I'm so sorry."

She hugged me tightly, and shook her head without pulling back. "No, I'm sorry. You were right. He was still cheating on me. I caught him right after I left your apartment."

"I don't like being right."

"Nat?" She asked, pulling back.

"Yeah?"

"I-I wanted you to know something. Something I've been keeping from you."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "I love you."

Usually, my eyes would've widened, I would've gone into shock. I might've run away and act like nothing would've happened but instead I said, "So do I."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean -I love you too," I said quickly.

She smiled. "Really?"

"You're my only love, my only never ending love."

Her smile became even wider, if that's possible.

Rosalina's smile.

My Rosalina.

_There's a little bit of devil in those angel eyes_  
_She's a little bit of heaven with a wild side_  
_Got a rebel heart a country mile wide_  
_There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes_  
_There's a little bit of devil in her_  
_In those angel, in those angel eyes_

* * *

**A/N-Okaay. I think it's a little out of character. But either way, I've worked really hard on this. Please, please, please, give it a chance. I hope you all liked it! (: **

**Leave a review! **

**~NatalinaFanForever~**


End file.
